


Alternative chapter 31 quarantine

by Tukma



Series: Something smutty [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: the smut that people wanted form night three of quarantine.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Something smutty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637200
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	Alternative chapter 31 quarantine

The kiss was perfection but Lena was not going to let Kara top her, not the first time out of the gate, Lena liked to be in control of sexual encounters, especially the early ones. She unhooked the bra Kara was wearing and pulled it off after she had rolled her on to her back. As her breasts were freed she saw instantly hardened nipples alert and ready. Lena slowly reached out trailing her hands over Kara’s skin.

“You are beautiful Kara, a sculpted and statuesque masterpiece”

Kara knew that she was not at full strength and she didn’t even try to push Lena back over, she could have, but she didn’t want to do anything that Lena wasn’t comfortable with, she bit her lip as Lena removed her bra and started slow ministrations, she bit her lip and watched as Lena looked at her and spoke.

“you are the most beautiful thing in the world to me Lena, your eyes, captivate my very soul”

She bit her lip and rubs her nails over her exposed skin lightly squeezing her breasts as she did so. Pulling back she threads her thumbs into Kara’s boy shorts and slowly pulls them down her long legs and deposits them on the floor. She moved forward again after teasing her with soft kisses up her thighs, She straddles her again allowing her to rub against Kara's unbelievable abs.

Kara couldn’t believe that this was happening, Lena was slowly taking what was left of her clothes off her and she was pressing teasing kisses to her thighs, she had never wanted anyone like the way she did Lena and when she bypassed her core to straddle her Kara let out a small whimper and looked at her, feeling the way she was softly grinding into her abs, Kara placed her hands on Lena’s ass and smiled softly at the way it seemed to fit so perfectly.

Lena looked at her, she was stunning, she was just stunning. She was sat on a completely naked Kara, she had dreamed about this over and over, fantasized it had become one of her most common fantasies, the location changed and it was never in her lab but it had been Kara, it had always been her. She felt Kara’s hand move around her hip heading to the band of her sweats and she looked at her with a brow raised.

“I love you Lena, can I touch you?”  
Hearing Kara’s words she looked down at her, she could see the need and want in Kara’s eyes she was so close to where she wanted her. She wanted her to want her desperately, to crave her, She placed her hand over Kara’s and guided it inside her sweats and panties, further still until she pushed her finger inside her. Lena let out a soft moan as Kara’s fingers connected with her wet core.

“Is this what you wanted, Kara to be in me?”

Kara had not expected the movement, the way Lena had slipped her hand into her own pants and into herself like that, her breath was ragged and her ability to swallow seemed nonexistent. She moaned as she felt the warmth of Lena’s tight opening around her finger and looked at her, she was flushed, she didn’t trust her voice and as she bit her lip and nodded she made sure to convey the need in her eyes.

Lena was glad that Kara was showing how much she wanted her; it was exciting but still Lena needed to control this, without turning Kara off. She moved her hand back out placing it next to Kara’s head as she leaned in and kissed her lightly. Smiling at her softly, Kara moaned a little with the loss of warmth and contact with Lena.

“It’s not time for that yet my dear”

Lena whispered with a thick and needy Irish accent taking over her normally perfect elocution words, her excitement and desire taking over. She took Kara’s hand and sucked her own juices off Kara’s fingers and smiled. Lena wasn’t sure how Kara would react to that, but she was not afraid to admit that she liked the way she tasted.

“Would you like a taste?”

Kara’s eyes went wild as she watched Lena sucking her fingers, not only did she like the feeling of Lena’s tongue rolling over her fingers but there was something sexy about Lena taking her own arousal into her mouth, when she asked if she wanted a taste Kara could have sworn that her heart flat lined. She nodded and looked at Lena, hoping that she was going to get to finally touch her.

Lena leaned down and kissed her allowing Kara’s tongue into her mouth to taste Lena. Lena smiled as she sat back loving that Kara was so eager to please her, she would allow it soon enough, but not until she was ready for her. Her lips chased after her as she pulled back and she just shook her head lightly. She slowly slipped off Kara rubbing herself along her thigh as she slipped in between the blondes thighs. Lena had dreamed of the moment she would be able to do this, to finally get a taste of the kryptonian goddess.

“Now relax and let me have my taste”

Kara couldn’t believe that Lena had just slipped between her thighs, she had thought about his, she never thought that it would happen, most of her fantasies contained her pleasing Lena, there were a few where Kara had Lena pleasing her but with her powers she had always worried, right now she wasn’t powerless but she was definitely very weakened, it was probably the safest time.

“please, oh Rao, Lena please”

Lena thread her arm under her leg putting it over her shoulders as she held her open for her. As she did so she pushed her tongue into Kara’s glistening tunnel, as far as she could get then licking up to her exposed clit and circling it.

“Mmmm, you even taste good”

Lena fixed her eyes on the blonde capturing her azure orbs with her own emerald green pools and raised her eyebrow. Completing the same movement several times dipping deep within her and then swirling over her clit and back. A small smirk playing on her lips as she gazed at her.

Kara had not felt anything like this, Lena was so sure of her movements, they were just the right speed and pressure, she was teasing her, all she wanted was for Lena to take her, she bit her lip in an attempt not to call out but it was no good.

“Fuck, that Oh Rao Lena, that’s so good”

“Goodness me I am making the shy reporter swear, I didn’t even know you knew such words Miss Danvers”

She softly ran a finger through her folds and started to slowly circle the woman’s wet entrance, testing and teasing, but not entering her. Her tongue swiped up again as she closed over the delicate exposed clit of the blonde, she could feel the swollen nub pulsating and softly sucked on the area as she slowly started to move her finger inside. Curling it slightly she pushed against the front wall feeling for the areas she would stimulate later, she was exploring to find the most sensitive spots, not enough pressure to cause friction but enough to tease.

There was a sudden gasp as Kara felt Lena within her, she felt the friction, it was not quite enough to build her up quickly, but definitely enough to slowly torture her to death, she couldn’t help but think that the continual dancing of her heart was just the sign that she was in fact close to a blissful death, with Lena buried inside her, her skilful lips, tongue and fingers driving her to the brink.

As she found the two spots she was looking for, she sucked a little harder as she pressed them, the back of Kara’s clit caused the small nub to bounce on her tongue and then she pressed the g spot to see the reaction on Kara. She continued for a moment alternating the pressure between the two spots that got the best reaction, building Kara up, swirling her tongue and sucking alternating with the spots. She moved back lightly as Kara started to move into her fingers. She smiled and lightly blew over Kara’s wet pussy watching her core and clit contract as the cool air hit her.

Kara moaned at the touches the way that Lena alternated on spots inside her, that she didn’t even know existed, she couldn’t help the way that they elicited moans and groans. She started to rock into her wanting more friction, more pressure. Then Lena moved back and a long whimper left the Kryptonian as she lost the contact she needed.

“No please, Lena don’t stop, I ... I need you please”

Lena watched her every movement, every word as it fell from her lips, she was truly begging now and that was music to her ears. She knew that this was all because she felt undesired and the need to have people show they want her, she knew Kara wasn’t like the others, she loved her so much, she could see it in her face, and Lena loved her too, but this was the first time and Lena needed the reassurance. She sank down between her thighs again and this time inserted two fingers allowing her to hit both spots at once. She sucked on her clit and then capturing it lightly with her teeth flicked her tongue over it fast, to bring her back to the edge quickly. She felt the moment she was tipping over, but wasn’t done with her yet. She slowed but continued the clitoral stimulation, her fingers began to pump into her.

Kara loved the additional finger, stretching her a little, but causing the friction she desperately needed to be there, she seemed to bring from aroused to the pinacle in a moment, no she couldn’t, she didn’t want to disappoint. Lena was so good at this, she was trying to hold back, almost as if sensing it, Lena slowed and then changed her ministrations. Kara moaned at the loss, but was glad that she was able to experience Lena’s touch longer.

Lena continued to push into her faster and harder, stimulating her clit with soft sucking and swirling she wanted Kara to feel loved and cared for, she wanted there to be no comparison to anything she had ever had before. She raised Kara’s leg and moved her position slowly to give deeper access to Kara, wanting her to feel Lena completely inside her. She kept going, listening to the moans waiting for the moment when Kara would finally let go, Lena loved watching her coming undone the way her body shook and quivered under her ministrations. She could see her hands in the sheets gripping tightly, the look of bliss on her face.

Kara was so close the way Lena had built her back up again, it was like Lena had complete control of her and she had no idea what she would do next, she was at the brink and she grabbed the sheets her hands in fists, as she was arching into Lena’s mouth, her leg placed over her shoulder. She was losing control. She could feel that everything was about to reach the point where she would finally be released.

“Lena I am so close, so close”

The moaning and the thrusts were driving Lena wild, she was so wet now too, her panties and sweats would be ruined. As Kara started to call out. Lena knew it was nearly there.

“Let go, let it all go baby”

Kara did, her walls tightened around Lena’s fingers and her back arched, she cried out Lena’s name, as her walls contracted over and over, each contraction another wave of pleasure washing over her punctuated by soft kisses and slow movements from Lena as she guided Kara back to her body, back to the Lab, back to her.

“that was, wow. Lena you are amazing.”

There was a short rest where Kara finally regained control of her legs, her legs stopped twitching, she was able to steady her breathing and Lena had cuddled into her. Kara’s arms coming around the side of her and resting her hands on her back.

Kara kissed her and ran her hands over her back, watching as Lena’s face registered the touch. Rolling over, Kara places the raven woman onto her back and smiles down at her kissing her softly. Kneeling between her thighs Kara sat up and looked at Lena. Slowly trailing her hands over Lena’s body, she wanted to take off the T-shirt that Lena still had on, rip off the sweats, stopping her from pleasuring her love. Kara could feel her desire for the woman building more and more every day, and now she was in bed with Lena who had just satisfied her the way no one had ever been able to do.

“I want you too, I want you to feel good, as good as you made me feel”

Lena was still laying in Kara’s arms she was happy and contented even if she was almost painfully aroused, she wouldn’t push Kara to return her efforts, but she knew that the blond laying next to her had been aching to touch her, she smiled when she spoke and nodded at the woman laying next to her giving her permission.

Kara started to stroke over her body, trailing her fingers slowly along her jaw, down her neck and then over her shoulders. Kissing along from the crook of her neck to the shoulders as her hands ran down her arms. She trailed her hands back up the inside of Lena’s arms and softly with her finger tips stroked over her chest and then down over her abs, holding on to her hips and running her thumbs over the hip bones. She slowly took off the T-shirt to reveal Lena’s beautiful pale skin.

Lena felt every touch like a wisp of fire over her body, it was like she had never been touched before, she had never had someone touch her with such love, that was true. She bit her lip at the soft kisses. When Kara’s hands moved to her hip connecting with bare skin she gasped lightly. Helping Kara with the T-Shirt by propping herself on an elbow, revealing her bare breasts and hardened nipples she took a deep breath as Kara’s eyes seemed to roam her body like it was something she had longed to see.

“I love that you give yourself freely my love, and I want you, so much, it is sometimes impossible not to touch you. I only want to do what you will enjoy too”

Kara leaned in and kissed down her neck and over her collar bones placing a kiss at the nape of her neck. Kara could smell Lena’s arousal, the scent thick on the air in the lab making her heady with need for the woman before her. She continued to kiss down over the woman and made sure to touch and kiss every part except her core that was calling to her. However still covered, Kara could smell the desire even through the thick sweats. She needed to move the position so that she could remove them. She rolled the beautiful woman over and caressed and kissed over her back and the back of her legs lightly biting her ass cheeks as she rubbed over her

As Lena turned Kara looked up from her position and smiled. Kara was ensuring that the sensitive points on her back were caressed too, she was starting to feel flushed and warm, her body responding to every touch like it was the first human contact ever, she relished every tiny kiss, touch.

“You look a little warm Lena I can help with that”

Kara took all of Lena’s remaining clothes off and let out a small whine of her own; she had kept parts of Lena covered so that she didn’t lose focus on her plan, but now she was naked laying on the bed. She was overcome with the scent of Lena, the sound of her heart, it was like every sense in her body was focused on Lena.

Lena looked at her and smiled, the look on Kara’s face was somewhere between perfect bliss and carnal animalistic desire. She wasn’t sure what was causing it but she knew that Kara was fighting herself for some reason. She raised her hand and placed it onto Kara’s face smiling.

“are you alright baby?”

“Rao Lena you are distracting when naked I find myself wishing I could touch all of you at the same time”

Lena chuckled lightly and smiled; she remembered that feeling when she was looking at Kara’s sculpted body although Lena was better at hiding it. She bit her lip playfully; she could tease her a little more it would seem.

“I can put the clothes back on if it is causing you difficulty?”

Kara looked at Lena. She was teasing Kara and she both loved it and was frustrated at the same time she wanted her so bad and had been taking it slow showing her that she was wanting to take her time.

“Oh covering up now is much too late”

Kara used a burst of super speed to kiss and nip lightly every inch of Lena moving so fast that to Lena it would have felt as though she was being kissed all over.

Lena was suddenly assaulted with kisses and nips at a spread that she couldn’t even track. She was not sure where Kara was, only that every inch of her was suddenly stimulated with soft kisses and slight bites and that she could feel Kara surrounding her in a way that she couldn’t even comprehend. Lena giggles and laughed as her body wiggled and shook under the pleasure of the touch and her back arched into the movements.

Kara had slowed and then stopped looking as Lena as she had wiggled herself into a much more accessible position, she loved the laughter and the carefree behavior and slipped between her legs wrapping her arms under and around her legs pinning her hips to the mattress and slowly licking through Lena’s folds.

“Mmm”

“oh fuck”

Lena had not expected the way that Kara had swept through her core like that it caused her to moan out, and she chanced a look down to see a proud smile on the face of Kara, she bit her lip, she was definitely not used to this.

Kara loved the taste of Lena and dipped her tongue deep within the raven woman. Kara loved the way Lena moaned and swore even the way she was trapping her in between her thighs everything was amazing and perfect. She continued to thrust her tongue in and out of her wet tunnel flicking against the front wall and applying pressure to the g spot. She closed her mouth around her clit and sucked her into her mouth

The continued ministrations had Lena moaning and calling out louder, a Luthor did not make that kind of display of pleasure, she wasn’t sure Luthors were even allowed to feel this much pleasure, she grabbed the pillow and covered her face to muffle the moans that she was unable to contain. Kara reaches up to remove the pillow and then moves her hand to hold Lena’s clit in position.

“Don’t hide from me my love”

As soon as she finished speaking Kara started to lick over her clit sliding her other arm around to enter her raven goddess with her fingers. She slid one over the other woman’s ass hole vibrating lightly on the sensitive skin as she slowly thrust into her core. Kara felt the need intensifying in Lena she wanted more of Kara and more pleasure, Kara was more than willing to oblige. Increasing the speed and power behind her thrusts into her core. Kara ensured that her fingers hit every sensitive spot within the core of her love.

Lena could barley contain herself moaning and panting with ever thrust the more that Kara touched her the closer she drew to her orgasm, the feeling building in her like a chemical reaction, she could feel the pressure building, the change in her that would never be able to survive without the touch of the Kryptonian goddess. That’s the problem with chemical reactions. Once it has happened it cannot be reversed and right now she was feeling the red hot burn and could see the bright light of burning magnesium strips in her mind.

Kara continued the vibrations through her fingers on the sensitive ass hole pushing a little harder to send the vibrations deeper without penetrating her. She swirled her tongue around her clit alternating sucking and licking in time with the thrusts ensuring all the stimulation was hitting the woman in waves. Kara had no intention of stopping. She loved that Lena was like this, involuntary moans and movements under waves of pleasure, no facade, no CEO, no face for the city to see just her Lena coming undone beneath her allowing Kara to see every bit of her vulnerability.

Lenas moans became noticeably louder and more frequent, almost becoming the sound of her breathing, as everything intensified, she was so close to the point that she would no longer be able to hold back, she was normally better at that, but right now not was it hard, but she couldn’t bring herself to want to hold back from the amazing touch of Kara. If she had known earlier that Kara liked her, she would have been doing this for months, she may have never gotten LCorp up and running.

“I am close, Kara a little more speed and pressure and you will have me”

Lena panted out as Kara started to move faster pushing a little harder increasing the pleasure in all areas as much as possible, willing her love to cum. When Lena’s orgasm hit Kara was surprised with the way her body contracted and then she felt the rush of arousal from Lena. She couldn’t believe the way that Lena’s pleasure was so visceral, the feeling of the warm fluid rushing over her finger being sprayed lightly over her chest. Kara slowed her movements, but didn’t remove herself from her tunnel or clit, just slowed until Lena slowed her breathing and calmed. She moved up from her position and kissed her softly, and brushed her hair away from her face.

“Baby that was perfect”

Kara pulled her into her arms and smiled kissing her head.

“I guess that we should talk, Lena. We haven't had time to do that at all, and well, I have just had a bit of a fight with Kal who will be more controlled from now on, I am sorry that he said those things to you he was out of order.”

Lena smiled as Kara spoke and then dropped down onto her shoulder cuddling into her. She was grateful that Kara was on the same page as her, not that she thought Kara would press her. She bit her lip there was so much to talk about but she didn't know where to start. She decided that honesty would be the option.

“Kara, I was hurt by what he said, but it isn't unexpected, it means a lot to me that you would defend me, and Alex and Eliza both comforted me. It was strange, but nice. You being supergirl, well I am alright with that, I was initially upset with the lies and then the fact that I didn't put it together, but I am over it for one reason and one reason only. I am in love with you, and I think that I didn't see it because of my love for you. I was going to tell you; I knew when I had the suit on and that I was ok with it, but then you were called.”

Kara thought about Lena in the suit and her heart swelled, the words of love and acceptance were causing her to brim over with happiness. She loved her, Lena Luthor loved her, truly and completely she needed nothing else.

“I am in love with you, I am sorry I didn't tell you, it was selfish but at the same time it hurt me, I couldn't never start something with you, without you knowing, and that played into it too, if i told you I lost Kara Danver’s only friend, if I told you that, then I would have no excuse and would have to admit I was scared to confess that I love you. Seeing you in the suit was a dream come true, not that I expect you to understand but wearing the emblem of someone else's house is a pledge of love to them, to me as the head of the house. I don't know how I managed to leave.”

Lena had a lot more questions but that could wait for another time, right now was not the time for that, they needed to sleep, they needed to deal with the crisis, and Kara needed to heal, she wondered what Kal looked like at the moment. She of course would happily wear the crest and tell the world that she was Kara’s but that was not very practical for a Luthor. She yawned and Kara covered them both with the sheets and held her closer.

“I am you know, yours, if you want me Kara, I don't know that I deserve you, but I Love you and you make me want to be a better person, every day I want to make you proud to be my friend, and maybe now my girlfriend. Although that sounds a little silly for two grown women but the sentiment, which as you know Luthors are not good at, is there.”

Kara’s eyes shone with unleashed happy tears and she kissed Lena again, soft and chased just acknowledging what she said.

“I do want that Lena, I want everything with you, you are my home, my happy place, and you will never be a Luthor, you will always be Lena to me.”

“And you will always be Kara, to me, My beautiful adorable dorky reporter that I fell in love with, just a little less breakable and with some amazing gifts.”

They snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep. Alex and Eliza had got up, cooked breakfast and looked for Kara, she wasn't there, they worried but knew that she could have easily been busy or still be dealing with Clark. They headed down to the Lab where they were sure that Lena would be already working, they grabbed a stack of pancakes and some fruit. Alex went first and was scanned nothing was wrong but she was decontaminated anyway. She stepped into the lab as her mother was about to step into the tunnel. She saw the super suit and held up her hand, stopping Eliza. She placed the pancakes and fruit on the side.

“We will be back in an hour, um breakfast is here, I didn't see anything I don't want to know anything, congratulations.”

Lena chuckled, she would have hours of fun, teasing Alex with this.


End file.
